


Noisy neighbors

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, rhink, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you stop fighting outside my door?"</p><p>Or the one where Link is Rhetts neighbor and doesn't quite appreciate the fights that Rhett and his boyfriend have outside his appartment, but doesn't have the guts to say anything until one day he catches Rhett alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Link groaned as voices started raising outside of his apartment, for at least the third time today. The first time was when he was brushing his teeth this morning, he couldn't hear much of what was being said, except curses at each other. The next time was just after he had gotten home, so he wasn't entirely sure if there was more that day, and he had even seen the door open and close. Everyone knew where the 'happy' couple lived, but no one really wanted to do anything about it. Seeing as the person who lived there, the other was just a frequent visitor, was a giant. Not that Link knew that for sure, he had never seen him.

The second fight had ended right outside the door, just like this one, with the tenant telling his partner to never come back. Though, the make up sounds that came next seemed to completely disregard the threat. 

But now they were back at it again, both voices rising above the other, though he still couldn't make out what was said. If he was more sure of himself, he would go out there and tell them to stuff it. But from how mad the one sounded, and he wasn't sure if that was the so called giant, he was just going to keep to himself. These fights really never lasted long, the longest was around fifteen minutes, Link counted, and then either ended with the one leaving, or them both going back and making up.

He would never admit that he sometimes listened more when they made up, the one had a deep timber of a moan.

"Darn you, just leave." Was yelled in the hall, before the door slammed.

"Fine!" Was screamed back, before there was a still silence.

Link let out a breath and picked up his laptop, ready to start working again, since it wasn't easy to concentrate with the screaming. But a thought seemed to stick in his brain, even as his fingers started flying over the keys. Someone who was that pissed, didn't use actual swear words?

For the next two days things were surprisingly quiet, even leaving Link to think that maybe the two were done with each other. On the third day however, the yelling started again, once again right out side of his door, voices raising louder and louder. Link sighed and reached for his head phones, popping the buds into his ears and turning on some music.

The day had been hard enough already, with work and having another person turn him down. He didn't think he was too bad looking, maybe a little hairy, but attractive, especially with his new hair cut. But once more, he went on a small coffee date and the person made an excuse and left not five minutes after meeting him. The last thing he really needed was to hear another fight right now, even more so if the fight ended on a good end.

He worked until his eyes were drooping, fingers making more mistakes than actual real words, when he tentatively pulled the ear buds out. Listening closely, he didn't hear anything, which brought out a sigh of relief. Putting his computer down, he got up and stretched, his back popping in protest of how long he had been sitting in the same place. Once doing his bathroom routine, he didn't even bother putting on real pj's, just stripping off the clothes and falling into bed, in his underwear, barely remembering to put his glasses on the nightstand.

The next day he woke later than normal, not that it mattered since he was his own boss, and rolled over to his back. Part of him expected to hear the daily yelling, but things were still quiet. Maybe the two were at work or something, not that he really cared all that much. Slipping out of bed, he let out a yawn, running his fingers through his hair, picking the eye crusts out of the corners of his eyes.

After a quick shower, still surprised how quiet it was, but he didn't want to jinx it. Getting dressed, he grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out, making a grocery list in his head. Stepping into the hallway, he had just locked his door when the one across the hall opened. Looking up, his eyes widened slightly at the man that had opened the door

Giant was a very appropriate word for the man that was still messing with his mail. At 6 foot, Link wasn't used to having to look up, but this man was at least half a foot taller. His shoulders were wide, even though his waist was trim, and under the edge of his sleeves, Link could see his muscle bulging slightly.

"Oh, hi." The man said, his voice recognizable from hearing it so much through the walls.

"Hi." Link said, his Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed.

"You must be." He said, gesturing at the door behind Link.

"Mmhmm." He nodded, before pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." He said, with a small smile that made the apples of his cheeks pop.

"Yea." Link said, turning to walk away before stopping. "Uhm..."

"Yea?" The man said.

"Could you please stop having loud fights outside of my door?" He asked.

The blond mans mouth popped open slightly as his cheeks turned red, his head stuttering a nod. Link was just as red, as he turned around and walked quickly down the hall, ignoring when the other male said something that sounded like 'wait.'

He tried to spend a while out, but short of renting a motel room for the night, he was pretty much stuck with going home. Really he hand't meant to ask, but it was starting to affect his days, listening to all the fighting and he was sure others were too. He just had it worse, seeing as he lived right across the hall.

Getting to the building, he looked around the corner, before feeling foolish when he got to his floor. It wasn't like the man was still going to be standing there, waiting for him. He had looked just as embarrassed as Link felt when the words popped out of his mouth. Getting to his door, he tried to be quiet, even with his arms full of bags. He didn't relax until he was in the door, closing it behind him, and headed into the kitchen. After putting all of the things away, he kicked out of his shoes and socks and sat down at his kitchen chair. As he tried to decide what to eat, a knock on his door made him jump, his stomach dropping.

Standing, he went and looked through the peep hole, only seeing the chest region of a person, which made him bite his lip. He thought for a moment about pretending he wasn't home, but that was a quickly forgotten thought, seeing as the man probably heard him come home.

Taking a few deep breaths, he opened it, blinking in surprise as the first thing that really hit him was that the man was holding a pizza.

"I wasn't sure at all what you like on your pizza, so I went simple." The man said.

"Ok..?"

"It's a peace offering. And if you'll let me in, it comes with a few apologies."

Link looked at him for a few more long seconds before moving to the side and gesturing. The other male smiled slightly and came it, heading to where Link had previously deserted. Setting the pizza on the table, he sat down, Link grabbing a few beers out of the fridge and setting them down before grabbing two plates. After those were down too, he sat across from the man, jumping a little as their knees brushed under the table.

"My name's Rhett, by the way." The blond said, opening the box.

"Charles, but everyone calls me Link."

"Those don't sound exactly the same." Rhett said, his eyebrow going up.

"It's because of my middle name. Lincoln."

"Ah." 

Once the pizza was served, the two sat in slightly comfortable silence, Link not sure where to look. Rhett seemed to be looking around his place, at all the little nerd knickknacks, but never got the look most people had when they saw them for the first time.

When the pizza was half gone, Rhett cleared his throat, folding his hands on the table.

"Well I said I came over for a reason."

"You did." Link nodded, finally settling his eyes on Rhett.

"And I really am sorry. I guess it never fully occured to me that there are people who were close enough to hear the fighting. Which in retrospect, is kind of stupid." He chuckled a little bit.

"A little." Link said.

"And I'm sorry it was so often and loud and." Rhett sighed. "And won't be done anymore."

"Hm?"

"We're done. And I know I said that quiet a lot in those fights, but I'm serious this time. A lot of the time was because I suspected him of cheating but never could prove it. But this time." Rhetts voice wavered.

Links frowned slightly, letting his hand move out and cover Rhetts before he could think about it, making the other male look at their hands.

"I'm sorry." Link said.

"Thanks. Even though I knew it wasn't ever going to work out, I just held on to the hope."

"Yea."

"So, yea. Forgive me pizza and a truly heartfelt I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Link said, his heart fluttering as Rhett smiled. 

The blush was back on Rhett's cheeks as he took in their hands still together. Link's face was just as red, though not being able to pull his hands back, even when Rhetts thumb moved to rub over his knuckles. Their eyes stayed locked on each other, Links breath coming out in smaller pants.

"I think I should go." Rhett said softly, even though his fingers didn't stop their movements.

"Please don't." Link whimpered.

"Ok."

That night it didn't go any further than where they were at the table, just got to watching some tv before Rhett did have to leave. Over the next few weeks the two got closer, Rhett actually asking Link on a date, telling him he hoped it wasn't to forward. Link didn't tell him he would gladly take him to the bedroom that day if it wouldn't of been completely slutty. 

It wasn't until their third date that Link couldn't take it anymore.

"Tonight was great." Rhett smiled as they got to the hall between their doors. 

"It was." Link agreed, his fingers still tangled with Rhetts.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Rhett asked.

Link licked his lips, pulling the other male to him.

"I'd rather see more of you tonight." He said, tilting his head up, lips brushing against Rhetts.

Rhett swallowed hard, pupils starting to eat away at the colored iris's.

"My place or yours." He husked, free arm wrapping around Links waist.

Links smile was almost predatory, as he pulled his keys out of his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Rhett had Link pressed against the door, their lips pressed together. Links moans were slipping out as Rhetts hands moved over him, starting at his waist, moving down to hold their hips together.

"Rhett." Link breathed out, his fingers digging into his shoulders, as Rhett attacked his neck.

When he pulled back, there was the start of the bruise on his neck, around it edged with teeth marks, the skin wet. Link pulled the blond back to him, kissing him again, trying to get as close as possible. As he realized he could feel Rhetts cock pressed against his stomach, Links moans grew again.

"Please, need you." Link breathed.

"Eager aren't you?" Rhett teased, but the wavering moan that slipped out as Link pressed against it ruined it.

"If you aren't." Link started, gasping as Rhett pulled him close again.

"Never said that." Rhett groaned, pressing his lips to Links again.

Link was about ready to pull their clothes off right there at the door when Rhett pulled away and asked where the bedroom was. Licking his lips, he nodded in the right direction, his feet moving slowly as Rhett headed that way. Somewhere in the trek, he lost his shirt and his pants became undone, Rhetts shirt unbuttoned. His shoes got kicked off as he got near the bed, a few moments later falling back on the soft sheets. Rhett looked even bigger as he stood over Link, his cock hard and pressing against the zipper of his jeans.

"You look so good like this." Rhett purrs, hands rubbing up his stomach.

"You going to do something about it." Link asks, trying to go for nonchalat, but not quite making it.

"Oh you know that I am."

As Rhett slipped his shirt off, Link moved up the bed, watching the other male.

"Take your pants off." Link requested, making Rhett raise his eyebrow at him.

"Oh really? Calling the shots now?" Rhett asked, licking his bottom lip.

"Noo. Just really want to see you." Link whined.

Rhett smirked, undoing his pants and letting them fall down his thighs before kicking them off his feet, his socks sliding off with them. The front of his underwear were tented out, making Links mouth water, his eyes glued to the small wet spot already there. It seemed like an after thought for Rhett to pull Links off, before climbing up the bed. Their lips met again before Rhett pressed himself against the other male, drawing a deep moan from his chest. Their cocks didn't line up quite right, but the soft press of his cock against Links balls made Rhett moan deeply in his throat.

"How do you want this?" Rhett asked, pressing his lips to Links jaw line.

"Want you in me." Link squirmed, as Rhetts hands tilted his head up so he could lock their lips again.

Link was nearly to the point of begging when Rhett finally pulled back, looking at the nightstand with a questioning look. Reaching over, Link dug in the drawer before pulling the bottle out, handing it to the other male. Settling back between Links legs, he slowly dragged the cotton material down and off Links legs, tossing it to the side.

The lube was slightly cool, and very slick against his fingers, as he drizzled it over them, Links legs spreading more. Putting the lube on the bed, his free hand rested on Links thigh, the other moving to press between his cheeks. The first touch made Links body tighten for a long few seconds before he relaxed with a moan, his head falling deeper in the pillows. Rhett moved his fingers in small circles over his enterence, before pressing in. Links moans grew, adding a few whines and gasps as Rhett pressed deeper in, stopping and just moving slow when the others face showed anything put pleasure. By the time he slipped his third finger in, Link was begging for more, hips not being able to stop moving.

"Please, come on, please." Link groaned, fumbling in the drawer, pulling out a condom and pressing it into Rhetts chest. 

Pulling his fingers out slowly, Rhett stumbled a bit trying to pull his underwear off, but as soon as they were he ripped open the condom. Sliding the slick latex over himself, he added more lube before grasping at Links thighs. Moving without hesitation, Link moved closer, letting Rhett pull him to where he wanted him, his cock pressing against him.

"Ready?" Rhett asked, smiling as Link let out a huff of air. "Just making sure, babe."

Link opened his mouth to question the name, but it was cut off as the head of Rhetts cock pressed against him, before sliding in. His cock was bigger than his three fingers, but Rhett was taking his time, even though the strain was evident in the tightness of his shoulders. He showed the same respect of taking each shallow thrust slow, until he was deep inside Link.

"Tell me when I can move." Rhett said softly, kissing Links full lips.

It took a few deep breaths and lots more kissed before Link nodded, wrapping his arms around Rhetts neck.

"Move, please?" Link breathed, kissing Rhetts swollen lips.

With a shaky groan, Rhett pulled out a little before pressing back in, making both of them moan as he did it again and again. Link was a mess of sweat and moans as Rhett contined to move, pressing his lips against any skin he could reach, his hips keeping a steady rhythm. Links cock was trapped between their bodies, getting the barely there friction, causing his cock to jump and twitch.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Rhett groaned, his right hand sliding down Links side.

"Please, want to feel it." Link whimpered as Rhett pulled back slightly, leaving Links cock to move only against himself and the air.

Reaching between them, he wrapped his large hand around Links member, stoking it as best he could with his thrusts. It didn't quite match, but it pulled Link even closer to the edge than he was before, his moans becoming broken his fingers pressing hard into Rhetts shoulders.

"You're getting so tight, can feel how close you are." Rhett groaned, pressing their sweaty forheads together.

"Rhett!" Link whined, hips wiggling slightly as Rhett moved his hand faster, kissing the moans out of Links mouth.

Links moans grew loudly for a few moments as his back arched off the back, his cock twitching in Links hand as he came over his stomach. Rhett let out a few words that Link couldn't quite follow as he snaps his hips a few more times hard, before Link can feel him coming. The two took a few moments to catch their breath, before Rhett slipped out of him with a groan. Lying next to each other, Rhett took the condom off and tied it before dropping it into the can next to Links bed.

"I'm sticky." Link mumbled, looking down at himself.

"You aren't the only one." Rhett chuckled, looking at his own torso, where spots of Links come was drying on him.

"Shower?" Link smiled, running his fingers over Rhetts neck.

"Sounds good."

Getting up together, Link lead them too the bathroom, turning the shower on before they stepped in. After a small bit of manuvering, Link rested against Rhetts chest as the shower poured on him, Rhetts hands rubbing small circles on his chest and stomach.

"Will you stay the night?" Link asked, barely being heard over the sound of the water.

"If you say I can." Rhett anwered, nuzzling against Links neck.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Link smiled, turning around and wrapping his arms around the others shoulders.

Rhetts smile was soft as he pulled Link into a kiss, holding him close as the water continued to rush over them. Link could feel his own lips turn up at the corners as he kissed Rhett back, letting the other mans hands wash the sweat off of him.

When he first told Rhett off about the yelling, he never had a thought about what was going to happen in the future. But if he knew it was going to end like this, he might of said something a lot sooner.


End file.
